sniperelitegamefandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie
Zombies are the most common enemy in Zombie Army Trilogy. They are relatively slow and easy to kill in small groups. However, their strength comes when they attack in hordes. This article does not cover any special zombies or the Elite zombies. They were originally created from the dead bodies of German soldiers when Hitler activated the Sagarmatha Relic. Variations 'Common Grunt' The basic, most common zombie in the games. Can be picked off easily on their own, though they will pose a greater threat in larger groups. This variant can also turn into Ignited Zombies. They are also the slowest zombie variant. A single headshot with just about any weapon is enough to kill the Grunt. However, if a headshot is unattainable, two or three shots to their chest/neck will generally be enough to do the job. Less hits knocks them down, but causes them to resurrect afterwards. Explosives are an effective way of getting rid of large amounts of Common Grunts. Explosions sometimes cause these zombies to lose their legs, and start crawling towards the player. Sometimes, the Common Grunts can wield weaponry, ranging from metal pipes to functioning firearms. When a Common Grunt is wielding a gun, they have terrible aim and usually just wave their gun in their hands aimlessly. They can still manage to hit the player though. 'Ignited Zombie' Essentially the same as the Common Grunt, but they are on fire. These zombies either come out of a fiery entrance or are created from regular zombies when they are hit by a fireball made by a Fire Demon. This variant is also faster than the Common Grunt, and can be killed with a single hit on any part of their body. They evaporate when colliding with the player, causing damage. While kicking is a harmless way to kill them individually, a machine gun is quite effective for hordes of them since they die from a single shot. This variant is unable to wield any weaponry. Armored Zombie Armored Zombies are covered in heavy metal armor, making them very durable to damage. However, their armor can be removed using explosives. The player can also shoot through their helmet's eye hole to land a headshot and kill the Armored Zombie. They are not to be confused with the Armored Elites. Trivia *All zombies leave behind their corpse after getting killed, which can be looted for ammunition and explosives. *Most zombies will disintegrate in about 30 seconds after being killed. *The zombies all wear Wehrmacht uniforms with field gear, such as ammunition pouches, gas mask canisters and canteens. Related Achievements *''"Somebody's got to survive!"-'' Kill at least 10 enemies with a single explosive in a 4 player co-op *''"I'm gonna eat your brains and gain your knowledge"''- Kill at least 15 enemies with a single explosive in a 4 player co-op *''"Come and get it! It's a running buffet!"''- Kill at least 20 enemies with a single explosive in a 4 player co-op *''"Are they slow-moving Chief?"''- Kill 500 enemy Grunts *''"There's too many of them!"''- Kill 2000 enemy Grunts *''"Our war has just begun"''- Kill 1000 enemies total *''"Don't get all stingy with your bullets"''- kill 5000 enemies total *''"I'll teach ya how to shoot!"''- kill 100 enemies with the shotgun *''"You've got...the bite!"- Kill 20 enemies ''AS ''they revive *"Got you, didn't I, you little sucker!"-'' Kill a Suicide Zombie by shooting its grenade *''"They just keep going...going"''- Kick 50 enemies down in Co-op *''"Snuff them out"''- Defeat 100 Ignited Zombies *''"Right in the face"''- Defeat 500 enemies with headshots *''"Every bullet counts"''- get a 5 for 1 kill with a sniper rifle. Category:Enemies Category:Zombie Category:Zombie Army Trilogy